As computer programs become increasingly more advanced and include more features the ability to quickly and easily solve bugs, error, or code defects becomes increasingly important. Bugs that result in a complete program termination or crash need immediate attention and resolution because of the impact on usability and value of a software program. Operating systems and applications may contain functionality such that information (e.g., memory dumps, callstack dumps and specific runtime information) can be stored locally or sent to a centralized machine or resource after a software failure (e.g., crash, hang, or the like). Once failure information has been collected, the information needs to be reviewed and analyzed by a developer in order for the bug to be fixed. The information can also be used to understand the overall reliability situation of specific software in real world.
Conventional applications or systems for accessing error report information have several short comings which can hinder the investigation and resolution of the programming bugs. For example, there may be large amounts of data in the error reports but not all the information (e.g., specific programming runtime details) may be easily accessible by a developer. Further, there may be few or no options or choices for interrelating failure data from multiple error reports. For example, the same bug could cause a program to fail in different places, thus it would be helpful for the developer to examine related error reports. In some cases, a developer may have to determine interrelated error reports manually. This may require a developer write complex programs to find interrelated error reports. Thus, such limitations make more work and slow the process of identifying and resolving bugs.